


Don't make love so hard

by eastre



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastre/pseuds/eastre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <br/>
  <i>Time had changed Snake's deep and husky voice, making it into something more than a simple turn on. Now it was something else, something that made him feel at home.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't make love so hard

As Snake walked in, he heard the stereo buzzing with something unusual, and turned his head in that direction, trying to grasp the melody.

“I know you’re the Boss, but  you’re still supposed to knock on the door before walking in.” the man behind his desk didn’t even lift his head from the papers, instead just moving his left hand to turn the stereo off.

“Was that Stevie Nicks?” Big Boss moved towards the desk after closing the door behind him.

“...Snake.” Kazuhira said with a annoyed tone. He didn’t like it when Snake ignored him.

Kazuhira lifted his his head, and seeing that the papers were obviously almost done, he decided he didn’t want to bring up Snake timing, not there and then.

He was about to grumble something about his patience, work and the headache he felt was was about to strike him in few minutes, but when Snake reached the desk he turned on the radio and, much to his surprise, sat on the chair in front of him, hands crossed and head slightly tilted sideways.

“So you like this kind of music.” said Snake, nonchalantly. His expression wasn’t that of someone who was about to mock his partner, he seemed more genuinely curious.

“Is this the only reason you’re here, or…?” Kazuhira never thought about the background music he kept while he worked, not in that specific period, and especially not in that moment.

“Actually no, I was checking you out-”

“Cut it out. If there is something important just tell me, I need to get this paperwork done before dinner.”

‘Talk to me like you used to do’, he remembered that. He said those exact same words to him, and all his good intentions had been useless or near useless. Nothing seemed to help in getting Kaz back to how he used to be.  
  


“Anyway, I just like her voice.” Kaz leaned back on his chair, arm placed lazily on the armrest.  
“Then I’m glad I didn’t step in while you were singing along.” Snake said with a teasing grin. It slowly disappeared when Kaz’s eyes met his. They stared at each other for few seconds. Kaz didn’t even have to take the aviators off, he knew all too well how ruined his bright eyes were.  
“My bad, shitty timing for a joke.” He stopped abruptly, interrupted by Kaz’s smiling.

“I was just thinking about your terrible timing, even before, when you walked in.” his smile, ever fleeting, had already disappeared when Big Boss shot another smile back at him, like a fool.

“You look quite silly right now.” Kazuhira said drily, perking his brow up.  
“That’s quite rude, Kaz. I thought you loved all these scars and my beard.”   
“That’s not the point.” Snake was amused to not see Kaz flinch at his words. He was sitting there looking at him with a judging stare, like usual.  
“I’m glad you are not denying that, Kaz.” when Snake finally decided to stand up from his chair, Kazuhira was catching his cane to stand up.   
“Don’t move...” he murmured at him leaning over the desk. Kazuhira put back the cane with a deep sigh.

“If you are trying to be smooth or something I swear…” he was glaring at him behind the aviators but it was too late, Snake’s hands were already on Kazuhira’s shoulders.  
“I’m not going to say to not worry, stop complaining or drop that grumpy air of yours...”  Snake’s tone was very calm and mellow, his gloved hand gentle in touch.  
“...If this is your way to deal with everything, fine by me, as long as you are not hurting yourself.” He could feel Kaz breathing getting slower and his muscles relaxing.

“Hurting myself? If talking with Ocelot is considered some sort of masochistic practice…”  
“I’m not talking about that, Kaz.”   
“I know, I was being sarcastic, Boss.” They both let out a chuckle that quickly ended at the same time that Snake decided to slide his left hand down on Kaz’s chest. Kazuhira was way too covered for his tastes but he didn’t want to point that out, he was in a risky situation, where one wrong move could prop Kaz to push him away. He never had to worry about that before the incident, Kaz was more than happy about being touched, and most of the time he was the one to anticipate his moves.

The room was quiet, the radio was playing some commercial and an old analogic clock on Kaz’s desk was noisily ticking time away. It was almost dinner, definitely nothing to worry about. Snake pushed the clock away, face down on the desk, while still feeling Kaz up with his other hand.

Kaz was already squirming on his chair, moving his torso ever so slightly every time Snake’s fingers touched his nipples. Even fully covered, his rough fingers never failed to get a sharp reaction out of him.  
“I….” Big Boss couldn’t finish his words that Kaz shushed him with a grunt, placing a hand on his neck.  
Kazuhira’s hand was cold, especially his fingertips, and he shuddered briefly before going back to his business.  
It took him a few minutes to unbutton Kaz’s shirt with one hand. On his chest he could spy tufts of short, soft blond hair, partially covered by the binder he was wearing. Even as Snake smiled softly at the image, Kaz’s flustered discomfort at being exposed in that way after such a long time was obvious.   
Before that moment they had indulged themselves in fleeting ‘private encounters’, nothing too intimate, since everything was always in a hurry and Kaz was reluctant to spend more time than the necessary.  
Snake didn’t dare to go deeper, and decided to move his hand below the binder,  to reach Kaz’s navel.

Kazuhira’s grip on Snake’s neck became firmer, his hand was now warming up, and his palm was covered in a thin film of sweat.  
Below the navel he could see the same hair he found on Kaz’s chest, only softer and darker. It was unusual for him to let his body hair grow this much, considering how frequently he used to shave. He remembered the times during MSF where he spent part of his free days taking care of himself, and he was quite meticulous.  
In the end, that difference, slight as it was, did not bother him. He was, at the moment, more interested in the moans Kaz was making. Now that his head was at the same height of Kaz’s shoulder, he had to bend slightly over to see him better. He could feel his hot breath brushing his left cheek.

It didn’t take him long to open Kaz’s pants, a strong pull did the trick just fine. He gasped, sitting straight on the chair, bumping Big Boss’s chin with his shoulder.   
A soft chuckle escaped from both and then silence. The music was still playing in the background, even with no one was paying attention, their ears registering it as nothing more than a vague melody.

  
“John…” Kaz’s voice called him. He was spacing out, staring at the dark corner of the room,  and he couldn’t remember what he was thinking about. Hearing that name sometimes was strange, but that was right, isn’t it? He then turned his head to look at his partner, and that stupid question he had felt buzzing about his head was instantly silenced. He was slouching on his chair, looking at him behind the aviators, shirt open and pants slightly tugged down.

“If you want…”  
“I do want.”

Kaz abandoned himself into his lover’s hands, wondering how had he managed to forget how skilled and precise they were. He had stopped caring about being naked from his hips to his ankle, and his face was now completely free from the wild flush that was overwhelming him earlier.  
Snake’s rough cheeks were caressing Kaz’s thighs when he started to feel his fingers nudging his vulva and clit, they were already swollen and the dark blond curls soaked wet. Kaz’s sight was blurry but he could see Snake’s grin widen. He was kneeled in front of him, his nose almost poking Kaz’s clit, he wasn’t moving closer, too busy enjoying the view, licking his lips now and again.

Snake didn’t dare use his prosthetic hand in such a intimate moment, and he kept it resting on Kaz’s thigh, massaging slowly while the other hand was caressing and opening the outer folds of his labia.  
He could definitely tell that Kaz was enjoying himself: ragged breath, head slightly bend backward and his aviators awkwardly raised on his nose. Then his tongue lapped the other man’s clit, and the the glasses fell, shaken off by Kaz’s deep moan, punctuated by his moving his right leg to lay on Snake’s shoulder.  
He couldn’t stop grinning even after Kaz muffled his name in a sob, while he was sucking him off. Kaz’s beret managed to outlast his glasses only for a couple of minutes, before Snake’ fingers, thick as they were, convulsed him into shaking it off, too.  
Kaz was rapidly turning into a mess. He was covered in sweat and trembling, and leaning his knee on Snake’ shoulder was doing nothing to stop it from shaking.

“Is everything fine, Kaz?” He was starting to feel tight in his pants, but that wasn’t about him. Now only his lover mattered.

“Fuck.” Kaz muttered under his breath. He loved his voice, he always had. Years before, he remembered, he often told Snake to be louder, to dirty talk him especially when he was under him. Time had changed Snake’s deep and husky voice, making it into something more than a simple turn on. Now it was something else, something that made him feel at home.

 

Before Snake could move back, he noticed Kaz’s hand moving, shaky and, he would’ve sworn, sweatier than before. Instead of grabbing his hair like he expected he moved  his hand to open his folds wide, spreading his pussy like it was an invite to keep going on. Snake didn’t lose time before burying his face between Kaz’s legs.  
He didn’t dare ask again if everything was fine, Kaz’s moans were way too loud than usual. He didn’t even try to bite the collar of his shirt to tone down the indecent noises he was making. Snake was glad that most of the rooms were soundproof, especially this one.

His beard was soaked wet with both his own saliva and Kaz’s juices and his tongue was starting to feel numb, but he couldn’t stop now, not before Kaz was done. He was there for him, and being finally able to feel him that close after so many months was worth everything, jaw ache included.

Now he was spreading the folds with both hands, he had long stopped caring about whether using his robotic hand could be slightly uncomfortable. They both had, deep as they were into it. Kaz’s fingers started to play with his clit, teasing and stroking the sensible and painfully swollen numb. Snake’s mouth moved away, kissing now the right thigh, licking away all the sweat, tasting every inch of skin. He could feel Kaz’s body shaking even more, like he was about to climax. In a different situation he would have started to tease him, running his hand on his leg and thigh, scratching his skin with his nails.

Now he was there for a different purpose, though, and he wanted to ignore everything else, even the erection he felt perking painfully against the inside of his pants.  
When the climax finally reached its peak, Snake’s mouth was pressed on Kaz’s crotch, sucking his clit. That happened really quickly, one moment he was kissing his lover’s thigh and right after Kaz was grabbing his hair and pushing him between his legs, almost breaking his nose.  
Kaz let out a muffled groan, bucking his hips against Snake’s face. The climax hit him hard, like a shockwave running straight through his body, making his toes curl and back arch forward. Snake, on the other hand, was in pain, both for the hair that Kaz was ripping away from his scalp, and for his blue balls.

  
“Kaz…” Snake murmured in pain, trying to get the other man attention.  
“... John?” Kaz’s voice was calm, like he had just woken up from a long and satisfying dream, his cloudy eyes were clear, as Snake couldn’t help but notice.  
“That was rough, even for your standards.” Snake was sitting on the floor, his fingertips massaging his scalp. His words reached Kaz, but he didn’t find them teasing. Somehow, the peace that had eluded him as he tried to avenge his soldiers and all that Cipher had done to him, finally found him. He felt, for one brief moment, his body, alive and kicking, and he was at peace.  
He didn’t move from the chair until Snake had finished zipping his pants up and picking up his sunglasses and beret, and only then he grabbed them from his hands, standing up unsteadily.

“I better get back to work.” He coughed up, moving slowly toward a bookcase brimming with folders and reports. The room was small enough to let Kaz move around without his crutch, and he still was, after all, a well trained and skilled soldier. Snake found it amusing to look at Kaz, full of energies as he was, walking around like all his rage was washed away. That wouldn’t last that long, he knew it, but it was still nice seeing him like that.  
  


Snake walked wearily towards the small leather couch, one of the few pieces of furniture that decorated Kaz’s otherwise rather bare office.  He didn’t feel like going back to his room, or doing anything else. The sturdy couch would be more than enough to help him rest. It didn’t take long, in fact, for the muffled crackle of the radio and Kaz’s soft humming to lull him into a sound and peaceful sleep.  
Still he dreamed of rescuing Kaz, only to find him dead, his body left for the crows to feast on, but this time was different. He felt nothing, his mind was light and free, unburdened by its own torments.   
They were, at least for the moment, gone, and only then he realized how remote they seemed, how separate and alien, as if they were never his own torments to begin with.

 


End file.
